


Unexpected Angel

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jack, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the wrong century to even find an alpha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Angel

Jack groaned softly. He was curled into a ball, naked and sweaty, and not, this time, for any particularly good reason. He should have picked up something that would work as suppressants at the last station, but he didn’t think he’d need them. Which, obviously meant he was now lying in his bunk, alone, miles from anywhere, desperately fingering himself.

This wasn’t even the right century to find an alpha.

Moaning, Jack shivered as another wave of heat washed over him. And he didn’t have any good toys for this either. He screwed his eyes tightly shut, only to feel a cool hand on his shoulder.

Jerking back, Jack’s eyes flew open only to find Castiel looking down at him. There was a hunger in his eyes and a scent in the air that made Jack want to roll onto all fours and present. How had he never known that Cas was an alpha?

“Let me take care of you,” Castiel said steadily, quickly removing his clothes and easing into the bed behind him, taking Jack’s soaked fingers and sucking them into his mouth, watching Jack’s face.

“Cas,” whimpered Jack, barely able to speak.

Castiel pulled Jack over and into his lap, facing out. Jack moaned loudly as Cas slipped easily inside, a knot he'd never realized was there pressing against him. He reached back and wrapped his arms around Cas's neck, rocking on him. A sure hand wrapped around Jack's cock, making him whimper. 

"It's okay," Castiel soothed him, his other arm wrapped securely around Jack's chest. Only a few pulls of his hand and sharp thrust up and Jack was knotted and coming and nearly crying with relief. 

Jack leaned against Cas, slowly coming back to himself. "We've had plenty of sex. How come I never noticed you were an alpha?"

"I modified my body chemistry when I realized what you needed," said Castiel. "This is a bit different."

Chuckling, Jack gave him a slow kiss. "I figured I would have noticed before now."

"Would you like me to keep it?"

Jack thought about it a moment, then shook his head. "I don't need an alpha all the time. I like you no matter how you are."

The knot holding them together released and Jack gave a soft sigh. He lay back on the bed and pulled Cas to him. "At least I can teach you about the fun we can have in heat."

Castiel's eyes were dark. "You always have been an excellent teacher."

Jack kissed him again and ran fingers through his hair, glad, as always, for the angel in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
